R13 Conference Grant for 2017 ASNR Annual Meeting Winstein, C Summary (Abstract) The 2017 American Society of Neurorehabilitation (ASNR) conference is planned for November in Washington DC, as a pre-meeting unofficial satellite of the Society for Neuroscience annual meeting (SfN). The mission of the ASNR is to promote the medical and social wellbeing of persons with disabling neurological disorders, to advance training and research in the basic and clinical sciences that can lead to functional recovery of neurologically impaired persons, and to disseminate the knowledge of this research among professionals and the general public. Our annual meeting provides interactions among neurorehabilitation clinicians, basic scientists, industry representatives, foundations and funders in a dynamic environment of presentations and lively discussions. The ASNR has the advantage of attracting a broad audience of research-oriented clinician-scientists representing a diverse group of professionals (e.g., MD, PT, OT), many with dual academic and professional degrees (e.g., MD, PhD), as well as neuroscientists deeply interested in translational work. Based on the three previous years, we expect between 200 and 300 attendees, both professionals and trainees from the disciplines described above. The successful 2016 two-day conference program format will serve as the model format for the proposed 2017 conference program. This single-track format featured four Symposia (2/day), an hour long Oral abstract session of selected abstracts presented by early career or student investigators, two Poster and Exhibit sessions (1/day), 1.5 hr awards ceremony including two special lectures and the now high-profile closing session, Controversies in Neurorehabilitation. This R13 application requests $10,000 to support travel awards for up to four diversity fellowships, publication costs for the conference brochure, name tags etc., support to defray registration fees and travel for special attendees, a portion of the audio-visual expenses, and two poster awards 1